mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Josephine Watermaine
Josephine Watermaine (usually shortened to Josie) is the only child of Outlaw Jack Watermaine. Early Life Josephine Watermaine was born to Jack and Megan Watermaine in the spring of 113 ATS. During her pregnancy her mother began to suffer pre-eclampsia, and shortly before her birth suffered a massive seizure that threatened the life of both mother and child. Josie was delivered by emergency Caesarian section, but her mother did not survive the procedure. Childhood Thanks to her father's job Josie grew up well cared for. Her childhood was uneventful; school performance (at Morton High in Artidax) just above average, circle of close friends, no boyfriend even in her mid teens. From the age of fourteen she spent almost as much time around her father's partner Amy Cooke as she did around him as Cooke often volunteered to look after her while Jack was occupied with work; indeed it was Josie's persuasion that led to the two becoming a couple. Disappearance In 129 ATS, at the age of sixteen, Josie was the victim of a kidnapping organised by the Black Angel Jim Moriarty to dissuade her father from continuing an investigation into one of his operations. The subsequent investigation by Jack's department received national attention, with Josie's face known to the majority of the Lupaian citizenry, but it was ultimately to no avail. After amputating the little finger of Josie's left hand to send to her father Moriarty kept her out of reach of the authorities. She was held captive for a total of ten years, during which her captor kept her in a stasis pod to keep her metabolism frozen. He also kept her mobile to prevent her father from ever finding her, particularly given his death and subsequent resurrection as a Custodis the year following her kidnapping. During this time, Moriarty used his abilities as a telepath to reprogram Josie so that she would attack her father should she be freed. Rescue In 139 ATS Jack, Felix Masher and Morena Alton finally caught up with Moriarty and killed him after a brief confrontation. The stasis pod Josie had been imprisoned in was captured and Josie freed, upon which she attacked her father as Moriarty had intended. With Morena's help she was quickly subdued and returned to her pod, which was taken to the Outland Resistance base at Shadowmoon. Jack set about undoing Moriarty's work but found he was unable, leaving Ruaumoko the only hope of restoring the girl's sanity. For her own safety, Josie was returned to stasis. Return to Sanity It wasn't until 141 ATS, when the Outlaws were able to free Ruaumoko from Whiro's influence, that Josie could be fully saved. After the Titan returned her to sanity she did her best to recover from her ordeal and adjust to the new world around her, though with her surrogate mother presumed dead she only had her now-immortal father to guide her. It was once again her influence that led him into a relationship - this time fellow Outlaw Morena Alton - and Josie lived with them for two years until the remaining Outlaws left Arsinos at her persuasion in the wake of the warp-storm crisis over Damnos. Now eighteen, at least biologically, Josie remained on Arsinos under the Ruaumoko's protection. Future that Never Was During the alternate future glimpsed by the Outlaws during The Battle of Farpoint, in which The God Cracker was used but The Machine God was never defeated, an older Josie is seen to be a major member of Cayden Masher's resistance. She went almost unrecognised by her father, who at the time still believed moriarty had killed her, but for Cayden and the missing digit on her left hand. Cayden refused to tell Jack any more about her and demanded that Jack not speak to her himself. He told him that she was happy and that he was not prepared to allow Jack to jeopardise this, indicating a strong friendship between the two. This timeline was ultimately erased when the Outlaws returned to their time to fight alongside the Resistance. Trivia *In previous drafts of Asunder Josie's mother, a Catherine Watermaine, was still alive. Josie had lived with her father since her parents' divorce. In the final version Catherine is Josie's aunt. *Having been born in 113 ATS, Josie is only a year younger than Cayden. Appearances *Blackstar (First mentioned) *Asunder (Appears in flashback) *Apocalypse (First appearance) *Flashback Category:Minor Characters Category:Lupaians